Nakama
by Icyswan
Summary: "Become my nakama weird guy ! it'll be awesome" Luffy grinned at him . The black haired man looked up,eyes widened . "Nakama ?". The story of the Strawhat pirates with an additional member . Start at the Alabasta arc .


**Hello everyone . This is my first story on this site. And English is not my first language nor my second but my third so i hope you'll bare with me in the begnning as i promise you that I'll get better as he story goes by . This story is just a little idea tha's been bugging me for a little while now so i hope you'll find it intresting. And yes the main character in this story will be an oc. A new** _ **nakama**_ **. It's a minor crossover with Naruto . I know that a lot of people certainely much better than me have tried to do it in the past and failed but that's okay I'm willing to try . I will of course try making the oc as much far from a mary sue as possible but no promises ( first story and all ). Anyway let's get started . Leave any constructive review you want the're welcome . Enjoy**

 **I don't own one piece of course.**

Captain Smoker frowned, glaring at the ceiling angrily. He sat on a leather armchair, in a hotel he ranted in a small town, taking drags from the two cigars stradled between his lips. What was he doing here anyway ? Oh yeah he had received a request from the local police, one he couldn't decline because unlike the marine HQ they had somehow managed to get intelligence on a highly dangerous man that evaded the navy for quite sometime. An assassin from the look of things, and a damn good one at that. Captain Smoker didn't know if the man he arrested earlier was this Nightbane they were all talking about or not, and that drove him nuts. He had a bad feeling about this. It had been all too easy. For a man with such reputation to be caught so easily ? Bitting viciously down on his lip, he punched the near bed's footboards, breaking the dense wood with his bare fists.

-« Captain Smoker ? » the navy captain blinked, having momentarily forgotten that he wasn't alone in this room.

-« Are you alright ? » his partner continued.

-« I'm okay Tashigi, I was just thinking about the man we just arrested.I can't help but think something's weird».

-« I failed » Smoker continued.

-« What !? » Tashigi stared at him shocked. How could he say that ? « You captured a man who harmed hundred of people. An assassin. A scum worst than pirates, how is that a failure ? ».

Smoker shook his head .

-« Nightbane was spotted in this town. It was my job to capture him and I failed .»

-« What are y-

-« That man we captured cannot be our target. He simply doesn't fit » Smoker cut her off.

-« Fit ? » She replied confused.

-« Yes, think about it, from the very beginning he was pictured as nothing but top notch , a killer of the highest calibre and a monster like no other. Yet the one we have in custody is weak. He seems more like a copycat to me. A small fry that wanted fame, an imposter ».

Tashigi furrowed her eyebrows, chewing her own lips as she tried to think.  
-« Maybe his powers were exagerated and… » She started but she never finished because…

BOOM

An explosition rocked the room , sending Tashigi crashing to the ground while Smoker immediatly stood, adjusted his seastone jite and readied himself for battle.

-« What the…an explosion ? » Tashigi cried out panicked. Screams and panicked shouts could be heard from the outside window.

-« Come on » Smoker called racing from the room without a moment pause and Tashigi followed suit. Outside, men,women and children alike were all shouting and running in random directions. but the navy duo didnt stop, they were headed againts the crowd towards the towering column of smoke visible in the sky. When they reached their destination, they spotted men in city police uniform racing right and left dragging chained people away from the destroyed building.

' _A prison '_ They both thought simultaniously.

-« What's going on ? » Captain smoker asked to no one in particular.

-« The prison was attacked » someone who looked like a captain answered. « the one you brought earlier, we think he escaped ».

Smoker widened his eyes then scowled, escaped the day he caught him. He'd hunt him down even if it was the last thing he'd do, captured people were meant to stay that way and face jugement.

' _Yep the bastard was going down_ '

-« no » Both the navy and police captains turned at Tashigi's word. « He didn't escape… » she said with a sad face. They followed her line of sight and foung their man there. The young brown haired man was pinned to the stone wall, his arms stabbed through the bars of his own prison cell. Shirtless, a mark could be seen on his torso.

'An inscription ?' slowly captain Smoker walked to the dead prisoner. Two small letters were marked upon his bare chest. Smoker felt rage building up inside of him. He clenshed his fists tightly. Nightbane was a known man. Everyone seemed to have a story about him, but recent ones all seemed to link him to one extremely powerful organization.

-« It's…It's…my god ! » the guard stuttered, terrified.

-« _Baroque Work »_ Smoker slowly whispered.

A knock came at Mr.0's door.

-« Boss, it's me. I just came back from my mission. »

* * *

-« Come in, it's open » He ordered.

-« The mission is a success I presume ? » He asked him .

-« Yes » was the simple answer the 'boss' received from his agent.

-« Very good, I expected no less from you. However, I have a new mission and i can only give it to those i trust the most, that's why I chose you for this Inari ».

The newly named Inari,had now, a bad feeling about his new 'mission'.

-« Last week, I received a report from one of our spies that stated that some of our members were, well disobeying me. I want you to find those traitors and kill them. WE have no use for traitorus trash like them » .

-« Kill them ? isn't that a little overboard ? » Inari calmly asked.

-"Are you questioning my judgement Inari ? do as you are told or are you disobeying me ?" Mr.0 answered.

-"No boss, forgive my insolence. I will not fail this mission" As he walked out of the room, Inari never noticed the dark smirk etched on his boss's face.

"such loyalty from someone so powerful. Hahaha I knew that you were worth it the moment I found you Boy " Mr.0's dark smirk grew wider.

-"Yes, operation Utopia is bound to succeed" .

* * *

-"Hello Miss Wednesdday or should I call you princess Vivi ?" Smiled a beautiful woman wearing a purple cowgirl outfit. She was on the Going Merry, the Straw hats pirate's ship.

-"You know her ?" asked the crew's swordsman Zoro.

-"She is Miss all Sunday" Vivi answered.

-"Miss ?" so she is a member of Baroque Works ?" he inquired.

-"She is the one that directly led me to Mr.0"

-"Does this mean she is…" started Nami, her eyes widening .

-"I'm sorry Nami, but you ara right in your assumption. Miss all Sunday here is the partner of Mr.0, the boss of Baroque works Crocodile" declared Vivi gravely.

-"woow you sure work fast" grunted Zoro. Miss all Sunday merely kept smiling "My, My, aren't you talkative now princess. Tell me how is Mr 8 ?"

-"You…Did you…Ingram ?"stuttered the young princess, rage cripping into her eyes.

Crack.

Usopp was now pointing his loaded gun at the strange woman, while Sanji and Zoro both appeared by her side. Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword.

-"What do you want with us anyway ?" he roughly asked her. The Baroque Work agent flashed them a new "Dashing" smile, in Sanji's point of view, as Luffy's hat suddenly left his head. Almost instantly an invisible force knocked both Zoro and Sanji away from her and a loud clang was heard next signifiying that Usopp's pistol had been lost to him too.

" _A devil fruit user_ " they all thought , well all exept Luffy.

-"Please don't put your weapons at me, they seam quite dangerous. Hum and nice hat"she gripped Luffy's hat and put it on her head. The Strawhat captain started yelling immediately aftrewards. She ignored him and tossed an Eternal Pose at Vivi.

-"What's this ?" She asked , catching the strange ball.

-"A little something that will help you arrive at your destination faster"

-"Weird! Why would you help us anyway ?" Said Nami.

CRUNCH

Everyone turned tu Luffy who had now a shattered eternal pose between his hands.

-"You are not the one who decides where this ship goes" he yelle, looking at Miss all Sunday.

-"Now, give me my hat back before I make you !" She tossed his hat back at him, took a good look at them as if she wanted to remember them, then hoped off the deck and landed on a giant turtle. She waved goodbye to everyone as her turtle disappeard into the distance.

-"I tried helping you Strawhats, by going directly to Alabasta you would have had a better chance at surviving, but well that's on you, good luck facing _him_ ".

* * *

 **Okay that was the first chapter. Pretty small I know but this is just a litle test to see how the story is received by ou guys . you didn't get to see a lot from inari , no worries it's coming soon.**

 **Anyway tell me where I should correct things ? your thoughts on the idea ? your expectations ? I'm all open for improvement . Anyway 'til the next chapter .**


End file.
